


Brothers

by Gloriana_Chimera



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana_Chimera/pseuds/Gloriana_Chimera
Summary: Alex didn't look up from the two artifacts in front of him when his office door slammed shut. He just absently pulled a flask from his pocket and tossed it to the exasperated man in black robes who had draped himself across the chair in front of his desk.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Brothers

Alex didn't look up from the two artifacts in front of him when his office door slammed shut. He just absently pulled a flask from his pocket and tossed it to the exasperated man in black robes who had draped himself across the chair in front of his desk. 

He recorded the last measurement, folded the gold pieces back into their leather case and leaned back in his chair "I'm not taking them back to England early Rashidi."

"You must, It is your sacred duty to protect mankind."

A grimace crossed Alex's sun worn face "What did they do this time?"

Rashidi tipped the flask to his lips, took a fortifying sip and coughed, pounding on his own chest dramatically "We're going to need more than the got rut you keep in this thing."

Two tumblers and a half full bottle of whiskey appeared from his desk drawer. 

"They're pushing 70, how in the hell do you keep losing them?" Alex half joked, handing the dark haired man with Medjai face tattoos one of the glasses. 

"You don't have any room to talk, last time I came to visit we had to bail them out of jail!" 

"That's not fair, the guy Dad layed out called Mum a half breed and Abba something worse. I'd have punched his lights out too. Besides, I knew where they were. It just happened to be in jail."

"And Mum just wanted to verify some hieroglyphics." Rashidi drained his glass and held it out for a refill.

"Verify some hieroglyphics?" Alex obliged and poured him several more fingers of the amber liquid. 

"Someone gave Mum the Bembridge Bastard's latest publication…"

"They got everything wrong and mum had to go prove it?" Alex finished for him

"Yes, it took us a day and a half to dig them out once we figured out where they went. They triggered some sort of cave in booby trap and barely escaped into one of the anterooms of the temple."

"They pull that stunt at least once a year. What was so special about this time that you're here drinking all my good Glenlivet?"

"I found them naked Alex. NAKED. In an impromptu love nest. They barely escaped being crushed, were facing a slow death by starvation, in a temple crawling with venomous creatures, and they decide to have a 24th honeymoon!" He had set his whiskey down and was gesturing wildly while recounting the experience. 

Alex couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and his howls of mirth did nothing to change the sour expression on his little brother's face. When he finally caught his breath he wiped the tears from his eyes and raised his glass in salute "I was conceived after they fought Imhotep the first time. They had you after almost dying at Ahm Shere. Of course a near death experience is an aphrodisiac"

"It's not funny! It was traumatic. I can no longer perform my duties as a warrior for god. You must take them back."

"Tell you what. I'll come home with you tomorrow. I can finish aging the replicas at camp just as easily and it will keep Mom busy."

"Deal. Now what are you having for dinner? I'm starving."

**Author's Note:**

> Ardeth/Evie/Rick are my OT3, so yes it is all of them. 
> 
> Abba is Arabic for father.
> 
> Alex is also a Medjai, but more like Dr. Bey. He creates replacements for dangerous artifacts.


End file.
